Eijiro Kirishima
Taishiro Toyomitsu & Eijiro Kirishima vs. Kendo Rappa & Hekiji Tengai is a battle fought between the hero Fat Gum & his intern Eijiro Kirishima and the yakuza Rappa and Tengai. Battle Suddenly, a large and muscular member of the Eight Expendables appear. Eijiro activates his Red Riot Unbreakable. Rappa launches rapid bullet-like punches at great speed, striking Fat Gum and Eijiro. Rappa stops and remarks that fighting with weapons such as guns and swords is boorish and believes that using such weapons is not fighting since they can automatically win using weapons. Rappa states that a true fight is when people use their own potential and strength to win. Fat Gum was able to mitigate the damages of the rapid fire punches thanks to his Quirk and asks Eijiro if he is fine. Eijiro was smashed into a wall and mitigated the impact thanks to Red Riot Unbreakable. However, Eijiro sees that his arms are bleeding and becomes shocked that Rappa's punches managed to break through Red Riot Unbreakable's defenses. Fat Gum counters with a punch of his own, but is surprised that his punch strikes a barrier instead. Tengai notices that Fat Gum and Eijiro have Quirks that excel at defense and voices his disappointment to Rappa. Rappa strikes Fat Gum with another set of rapid bullet-like punches. Fat Gum was able to hold up but his body has bruises on it and is surprised Rappa could damage his own fat. Rappa is not sure about them excelling at defense since Fat Gum is barely standing, although he praises Fat Gum for not turning into ground meat right away. Fat Gum analyzes that the Eight Expendables standing in front of them have a bullet-like punch and barrier Quirks respectively and sees that they will be a problematic combination to deal with. Tengai remarks that they are shield and lance while Fat Gum and Eijiro are shield and shield. Rappa is disappointed that they will not have a fair fight since Fat Gum and Eijiro are not a good combination. Eijiro is afraid that if Rappa punches him once more time, he will not be able to take it and is disappointed that he has not gotten stronger. Fat Gum encourages Eijiro to be unbreakable because if his spirit breaks as well, then they are done for, telling Eijiro that eliminating villains is about making them lose the will to fight and asks Eijiro what they will do if their spirits are broken before theirs. Having a bit more of confidence, Eijiro decides that they are going to crush their opponents and Fat Gum declares that they are going to get back to everyone else. Excited that the battle is going to get more interesting, Rappa asks Tengai to let down his barrier since he does not need it, but Tengai replies that Rappa should not be so selfish since they must not forget Overhaul's orders and that they must use their combination to ensure victory for Overhaul's sake. Annoyed, Rappa strikes Tengai with multiple fast punches, only for Tengai to raise a barrier to shield himself from Rappa's attacks. Tengai admonishes Rappa for his foolhardiness, to which Rappa replies that he was deciding things for him which he did not like; Tengai ends the argument by saying that Rappa can do whatever he likes as long as he takes care of business. Satisfied with Tengai's understanding, Rappa agrees with him. While he withstands Rappa's attacks, Fat Gum ponders about his next course of action; Rappa's attacks are too fast for him to dodge and by simply tanking Rappa's attacks, he will eventually wear down. Even if he were able to fight against Rappa, Tengai would raise his barrier to protect him. Fat Gum concludes that taking down Tengai is the best course of action for winning the battle, but this will prove difficult since Eijiro Kirishima is badly hurt. Having no choice, Fat Gum taunts Rappa into a fight to determine who is stronger: Rappa's punches or his own body.Fat Gum demands that they duke it out, making Rappa extremely excited. Tengai decides not to interfere, which makes Rappa happy. Rappa launches an assault on Fat Gum with his multiple fast punches, while Eijiro watches in disgrace as he is unable to do anything. Eijiro is still disheartened that his newest technique, Red Riot Unbreakable, is useless and that all he has done thus far is get in the way. Rappa continues his rapid punch assault and kicks it up a notch; Fat Gum is starting to take the strain while an excited Rappa hopes that Fat Gum does not go down yet as his shoulders are finally getting loosened up. Eijiro is stressed that he cannot figure out what to do and wonders if there is nothing he can do, becoming distraught over his lack of strength. Tengai sees Eijiro's fear and notes that the look in his eyes confirms he has accepted defeat. Fat Gum starts bleeding and hopes that he can withstand Rappa for a few more seconds. Rappa prepares for another assault while Fat Gum points out Rappa and Tengai's flaw in their assumption that he is just a mere shield. Fat Gum has actually been absorbing Rappa's fierce punches and accumulating them; although absorbing the punches is taking a lot of energy and as a result are burning away his fat which makes his defense weaker, in return, Fat Gum is able to turn Rappa's accumulated punches into strength. Sensing something is off, Tengai asks Rappa to finish Fat Gum off. However, despite absorbing all of Rappa's punches and accumulating them into strength, Fat Gum is not able to release the stored up attacks. Too excited because Fat Gum is still alive after taking many assaults, Rappa continues his battle frenzy assault.Suddenly, Eijiro appears in front of Rappa, which surprises Tengai. Eijiro is struck by Rappa's fierce punches and manages to withstand it, which takes Rappa by surprise. Rappa praises Eijiro's resilience while Eijiro desperately tries Hardening and tries punching Rappa, only for Tengai to activate his barrier around Rappa. Tengai criticizes Eijiro for his meaningless intervention. As he falls to the ground, a bloody and beaten Eijiro states that his intervention was not meaningless as it has given Fat Gum the time needed to release his accumulated strength.Fat Gum, who is now shrunken and skinny yet muscular, reprimands Tengai for calling Eijiro's intervention meaningless. Thanks to Eijiro few seconds of bravery, Fat Gum has absorbed Rappa's accumulated blows which have in return given him great strength. The barely conscious Eijiro knows that while there are frightening things going through his mind at the moment, there is one thing that puts all his other fears to shame; the one thing he deeply feared was reverting back into a pathetic coward, and never wants to feel that regret again. The slim and muscular Fat Gum takes hold of the badly injured Eijiro and remarks to Rappa and Tengai that they along with him underestimated Eijiro which is why they will lose. Tengai raises his barrier to maximum, but Rappa notes the futility. Fat Gum tells the villains to taste the manly spirit of the Hero, Red Riot, and with his immense strength, Fat Gum delivers a punch that smashes through Tengai's barrier with ease and the sheer impact blasts both Rappa and Tengai back, heavily injuring them. Reference Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Internship Arc Battles Category:Taishiro Toyomitsu Battles Category:Eijiro Kirishima Battles Category:Shie Hassaikai Battles Category:Kendo Rappa Battles Category:Hekiji Tengai Battles